


The World as We Knew it is Gone

by Rangerintraining



Category: Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy World, Gen, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Violent, humans and creatures, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerintraining/pseuds/Rangerintraining
Summary: Our world is different then now, why? Humans and creatures of all kind co-exist together. In this story, you will meet Sarah and Tobias, on of which is human and the other a creature. Follow them as they go to high school and as their story takes a turn for the worst. What happened? Are they ok? Will they make it to the end alive?Read to find out :)
Relationships: Tobias Newell & Sarah Gold
Kudos: 1





	The World as We Knew it is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so please go easy on me.... I would appreciate comments on how I can improve and if my story is any good…Hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

"Please," She cried, pulling on the chains that pinned her to the wall, hands behind her back. "Don't hurt him!" She watched as they smacked him across the face with enough force to send him flying, had they not been holding him still, his face, on the other hand, retched to the side. She wondered what lead to them to this, how it all got so bad, so....wrong. She looked back up as she heard a scream, not realizing she put her head down, they had bent his wings into an awkward position. they dropped him on the ground for a second, that was all he needed. He looked up at her and tried to smile "everything will be alright," he whispered, words for her alone, a secret, a promise. the men dragged him back on his feet and started to head for the door. She screamed for them to stop and to release him. One of the men walked back over to her and backhanded her, knocking her out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There are many creatures that live in our world today. Things like mermaids and dragons are no longer myth. People with all kinds of wings, some people with ears and tails of other animals like foxes and wolves or mice and house-cats roam the streets. Sarah and Tobias were walking to a café after school had ended. Tobias had his wings folded on his back in a relaxed position, not tensed in the slightest. His wings looked beautiful to Sarah, she could stare at them all day if she had the time to. They were blue on his scapulars and slowly tuned to a green as they reached his secondary feathers. Sarah always wanted wings or something to make her unique to. She thought about it a lot, having wings the same blue as the ocean or as green as the grass in spring after it rains. If she had animal traits like others, she imagines she would be a mouse or some other small animal, she isn't as outspoken as some of the larger animals seem to be. Sadly, all she is, is a human who has a friend with wings.  
Tobias yawned and stretched his arms over his head, leaving them to rest behind his neck. "Man, Sarah I hate Mrs. Wilbur's class." He looked over at her "why does she have to give us an exam every other week, it's exhausting." He yawned again and put his arms back down, only to cross them, as if to prove his point by that alone. "I don't think their that bad, I mean there not that long and it's good practice." Sarah said as she gave him a small shy smile. "Yeah well, that's 'cause you're smart, I, on the other hand, am not and those exams make me feel a lot dumber." Tobias complained, he put his arms back at his sides and sighed. "wanna go to the party matt is throwing this weekend?" He questioned in a small voice. To the untrained person, it may have seemed as if he wanted to stay home, but Sarah knew he really wanted to go, she wasn't much for large crowds though. "maybe, I'll think about it." She said as they came upon the café they were going to. "lets go inside and get some food now." Sarah said as Tobias's stomach growled. They laughed as they entered the small café.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? was it bad? don't forget to leave a comment if you have something to say :) and I know it's short, but be patient and I will make them longer, this is just the first chapter. :)


End file.
